In the related art, PTL 1 discloses a vehicle air conditioning apparatus in which blast air blown into a vehicle interior is cooled in an evaporator, and is heated in a condenser.
The evaporator is a heat exchanger that evaporates a low-pressure side refrigerant of a refrigeration cycle, and cools the blast air by exchanging heat between the low-pressure side refrigerant and the blast air. The condenser is a heat exchanger that condenses a high-pressure side refrigerant of the refrigeration cycle, and heats the blast air by exchanging heat between the high-pressure side refrigerant and the blast air.
In the related art, the refrigeration cycle is controlled to control the temperature of blown out air into the vehicle interior.